mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Drawn to Life Animation
Drawn to Life Animation is Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s current in-house animation department. In just their first two years, they became essential to the parent company, producing the popular and award-winning films A Friend of the Police, New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable, and Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. Partner Details * Founding Date: March 15, 2013 * Film Credits: A Friend of the Police; New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable; A Bite of MyJobs; Sam 'n Bob Brawl; The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Solarum; Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; The Kingfisher; Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster; Alms Pouch; Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle; Rift; Ninjago: Visions of Memories; Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (not yet released); A Future in the Past (not yet released); Van Helbrick: Monster Fighter (not yet released) * Specialty: Animation * Partner Head: Andrew Bermudez Company History After Brick Tales was shut down in 2009, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. was left with no animation department. because of this, all Mustache Maniacs Film Co. animated films released after this point simply had the main company logo at the beginning. However, in 2013, as part of Motion Design class at College of the Canyons, an assignment was handed out in February to make a logo. This was taken as the perfect opportunity to establish a new in-house animation department to release both the traditionally-animated films and the brickfilms. The division was declared open on March 15, 2013 in a press release that also announced the release of A Friend of the Police. With this first release, along with others later that same year, Drawn to Life Animation became a strong presence in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Equally strong was its run in 2014, with new content to tie into Ten Years of Going Crazy! and Project U. Among this was the highly-successful film Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. Despite this, some of their other planned 2014 films, including Legoettes Take Manhattan, had to be cancelled or delayed. THAC 12 propelled Drawn to Life Animation into 2015, with the film The Kingfisher. Released almost immediately after was the long-delayed Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster, which really propelled Project U into motion. Later that year, they not only continued Project U with Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle, but also returned to traditional animation with Alms Pouch. In 2016, Drawn to Life Animation spent most of the year working on Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. However, two short films, Rift and Ninjago: Visions of Memories were released that year. Staff Listed here are all of the people who worked under this banner and the positions that they held. * Andrew Bermudez - Leader; Director; Writer; Animator; Concept Artist * Teresa Bermudez - Adviser; Editor * Jeff Baker - Instructor * Daniel Johnson - Animator; Concept Artist * Allan Jones - Animator; Editor; Storyboard Artist; Concept Artist * Melanie Modesti - Animator; Concept Artist * Christine Kurt - Animator; Concept Artist * Gina Bogna - Client * Dayaan Scarborough - Animator Portfolio of Films Listed here are all of the films created under this banner. Any films marked with an asterisk were never released. * A Friend of the Police (2013) * New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (2013) * Sam 'n Bob Brawl: The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Commercial (2013) * A Bite of MyJobs (2013) * The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2014) * Solarum (2014) * Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) * Legoettes Take Manhattan (2014)* * The Kingfisher (2015) * Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster (2015) * Our Good Neighbor (2015)* * Alms Pouch (2015) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) * Rift (2016) * Ninjago: Visions of Memories (2016) * Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (2016) (Not Yet Released) * Speeder (2016)* * A Future in the Past (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Van Helbrick: Monster Fighter (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (2018) (Not Yet Released) * B.I.O. Corps (2018) (Not Yet Released) * Mysteries of the Arctic (2019) (Not Yet Released) * Legends of the Universe (2020) (Not Yet Released) Trivia * In just two years, Drawn to Life Animation released more films than Brick Tales, its predecessor, did over the course of its entire five-year history. * Drawn to Life Animation's name was given that so that it could encompass all of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s animated films. * Two versions of this company's logo exist. While there is the detailed and rendered version that appears at the beginning of each of the films listed above, a simpler version exists for promotional purposes (which appears on this page). Gallery Drawn to Life Animation Logos.jpg|Concept Art by Andrew Bermudez Old Animation Logo.jpg|Concept Art for an old logo by Andrew Bermudez Category:Partners Category:2013